Trading Places
by klcm
Summary: Morgan decides that he and Garcia are going to trade places...
1. Let's Switch

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Criminal Minds is mine, except my idea's, sadly they are only my idea's.

_**A.N:**_ New Story... Happier Idea! No one gets hurt! =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope Garcia was sitting in her office, the team were coming home earlier than expected, thankfully, and she was trying to get her files and her part of the report done before the team arrived back. She was stressed, after putting immense stress on herself when she trusted her gut always resulted in a mega migraine and right now she could feel the throb coming on.

This time she'd seen something in the files she had drug up from her cyber world and got on with it and in the end it'd cracked the case, and in a huge haste she'd rang Derek and gotten him onto it and as they caught the unsub they caught the last victim before it was too late.

Now sitting in her lair, the only major lighting being her computer screens she was exhausted if not a little full of pride that again she'd helped fight crime rather than hide from it. That, in itself, always made work attractive, it wasn't seeing the photos, or getting a new case to chase but the end result of catching the bad guy and if you saved people that were in imminent danger the job became worthwhile. That being said, of course, did not stop the nightmares but it did mask them with a happy ending at times. Penelope sighed contently as she wrote down the throes and processes she had gone through, at least she knew she had someone to keep her nightmares away tonight and she was going to make sure she cuddle extra tight to him.

When the team arrived back, Derek Morgan knew where he was going before he finished the file he'd started on the way back. He was going to Penelope's lair. The one place that felt like home in the immediate moments from getting back from a case. They all climbed into the elevator tiredly and headed up. For once they weren't getting back from a case late at night or early hours in the morning but early afternoon and for once they weren't ready to keel over from it.

"I'm thinking get your files done and then I don't want to see any of you in the office for the next 4 days, come back Monday morning refreshed and ready okay? That includes Garcia, Morgan." Hotch told them and they all agreed and separated.

Derek took the short walk down the corridor, he had a smirk on his face as he went and he pushed the door open. In her seat, legs crossed, elbows to desk, massaging her temples over a file was Penelope Garcia. He knocked gently and she looked up at him and smiled. "What's up baby girl?"

"Aw sugar shack, I've just got a mega migraine, it'll go soon."

"Taken anything?" He said and his hand had already slipped into her bag to get some pain relief. "Didn't think so." He said to her to silence and she smiled at him. "You know the drill sugar. Migraine starts and mamma hits these." He said as he shook the pot and smiled at her as he remained crouched in front of her. "Need me to get a drink?"

"Nope handsome, I've got one thanks." She said and grabbed a bottle of water as he got two pills out.

"Hotch has given orders that we get our files done and go home and don't come back until Monday, so we're going to go home and crawl into a big bed and you're going to sleep this migraine off."

Penelope pouted at him. "Well you see Stud, I was hoping that, well, maybe, I might get me a bit of chocolate tonight."

"What part of until Monday didn't you get baby?" He teased her and she looked at him.

She sat thoughtful then."Hmm, in that case, I suppose we're going to have to do something to make up for the lonely nights I've spent in bed without my oh so hot stuff, hot stuff and I guess mamma's gotta relieve her man of case stress."

Derek laughed. "You look after me too well woman."

"That's because it's no longer promises cupcake." She told him and he could see the seduction on her face, in that instance he crept forward on the balls of his feet and split her legs so he could sit between them as he pulled her to him and kissed her closely and intimately in the privacy of her office. When he pulled away from her he smirked. "Still as good as it was the first time."

"You're telling me." She told him breathlessly. "Knocks my socks off every time."

"If you wore socks gorgeous." He watched her laugh at him and he smiled at that small dose of happiness he'd given her in such a short time. "I was thinking..."

"You weren't." She mocked in shock horror at the thought.

"I'm ignoring that comment." He told her and smiled before starting again. "I was thinking, with our 4 days off we could turn the tables."

"Why would we turn the tables? That's no fun." She teased him playfully.

"In our relationship silly girl." He told her and stood up finally and Penelope crossed her legs and looked up at him with a pen to lips. "I'm setting you a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" She asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah mamma." Derek told her in a teasing tone. "We're gonna switch places."

"Switch places?" She asked blankly and looked at him.

"I'll let you think about it baby girl." He told her and bent down and kissed her delicately and quickly on the lips. "I got my file to do before I can whisk my baby off home and oh will she know I'm well and truly home." He then left her in her quiet state of confusion in her office closing the door behind him. Penelope looked around and then down at the file before everything connected and she knew what she needed to do.

"Derek Morgan you just set me a challenge I'm going to win in true Penelope Garcia style." She said with smirk and started planning and set to finishing her report.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ So this is solely for fun! No bad guys, no hurt, no nothing negative just a whole load of MG love and fun!

_**Based on the song:**__ Usher- Trading Places_

Hope you enjoy!

Drop me your thoughts!


	2. Making It Serious

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Criminal Minds is mine, except my idea's, sadly they are only my idea's.

_**A.N:**_ Thanks for all the great reviews!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope smirked as she stuck the note to the mirror the next day, Derek was in the shower and Penelope had continued to play dumb. Little did Derek know was that Penelope knew full well how she was going to play it out and before the night was over he'd know. God would he know.

She'd just applied lipstick and as she looked at the note she kissed it and folded it in half and now it was stuck to their main mirror, satisfied she straightened her dress and grabbed her things and snuck out of the house. She got into the Esther and looked at herself in the mirror, puckering her lips and checking she had no lipstick on her teeth she pulled out of their drive and headed to the nearest florist.

If Derek Morgan wanted to trade places in their relationship then fair do's she was going to give back to him what she had taken from him. She was giving him their first date.

Derek stepped out of the shower, steam bellowing around him in his wake, he was still humming a tune, his mood still high. Of course it was high! He'd gotten morning sex when his morning glory was out to play. God how he loved those mornings with his baby girl. He went to wipe the mirror and laughed. Penelope had written in her usual joined writing.

_**Nice singing Handsome. Good to know you believe in miracles you sexy thing.**_

Laughing he wiped it off, it wasn't unusual for either to pop into the bathroom while the other was using the shower or bath, heck most times he'd climb in with her. Looking at himself he ran his hand around his chin, he had the afternoon stubble going on and he knew Penelope loved that. Walking out, towel tied around his waist he saw the white rectangle on the full length mirror and he went towards it.

"Yo baby girl!" He yelled out as he plucked it off. "What the hell are you up to?" He called out as he opened.

_**Be ready for 7 Stud. There's a table booked under Garcia, I'll pick you up on the dot. **_

_**Dress smart, look smart.**_

_**Count that challenge taken and accepted. P x**_

"Guess the stubble's going." He said and headed into the bathroom. Coming out he was rubbing moisturiser into his now smooth face and he headed to the wardrobe, pulling it open he knew exactly what to wear. Glancing at the time he realised how little time he had to get ready and he hurried. The doorbell went just as he put aftershave on and he finished buttoning his shirt up.

Closing the bedroom door and checking he had everything he went downstairs and answered the door. The first he did was look in awe before a big smile cracked on his face.

"Sorry I'm late." Was the first thing Penelope told him with a teasing grin. "These are for you." She said and passed him a big bouquet of flowers. He couldn't help but laugh at her, he hadn't meant it literal with the trading places, he quite liked being the man in their relationship. "We better go hot stuff... can't make reservations and not go to them." She told him and waited for him to lock the door and they went to her car, she opened the door for him and let him get in before shutting it and heading to get into the driver's seat.

As she started the engine he looked at her, her hair perfected in curls, partially clipped up, her makeup accentuating the sparkle of her eyes, her lips yet again kissable. He saw her jewellery was simple, simple chain, simple bracelet, engagement ring and he smiled again and turned to look forward. His stake of Penelope was right there on her finger.

"Where we going beautiful?" He asked as she drove.

"Well my lover, I could tell you but I'd like to keep my secrets to myself." She teased as she pulled to a stop at a red light and looked at him. "You scrub up well, like a true Adonis."

"Hmm." Derek said in a far off voice. "So does my baby."

"Be still my beating heart." She teased him and winked and looked back as the car in front of her pulled away. "Anything taking your fancy for dinner handsome?" She heard him growl slightly and smirked. "Before you say it. I'm not on the menu." He let out a groan of disappointment. "Yet anyway."

"Promising." He said and looked off thoughtfully, and she could tell he was mastering something up.

She put her hand on his thigh as she drove. "Stop making plans. It's my challenge until Sunday midnight." Derek was floored then. His baby girl was deadly serious. And now she was sitting there concentrating with the devilish smile on her lips. What had he taken on yesterday?

Pulling into the restaurant he had to smile, this place was a prominent fixture to them. First time was their first date, other times had been birthdays, celebrations, and the last time, a time too long ago for his liking, had been when he'd proposed. Penelope pulled up and the doors were opened and she handed the keys over with strict instructions to look after her baby and she stood and waited before linking onto him and going into the restaurant. It was as he walked around the car before that he realised what she was wearing. A similar dress to that of their first date, her makeup similar, and her jewellery adorning her similar and his heart melted at what she was doing. He'd dreamt of having this date all over again and now he was getting.

The time flew past and they spoke softly to each other, bathing in one another's existence and then come the end of the main course Penelope turned serious on him. "Derek..." She asked and licked her lips. "Desserts at home." She said and called the waiter over for the bill, she got her purse out and preceded with paying, he looked at her as he relaxed against his chair. The one thing he realised here was that he didn't like her paying, it was totally against his thinking but he knew he'd set the challenge and she was going to see it through to the end.

She proved that the moment they got home too, almost ravenous, she pushed him through the door the moment she had the opportunity to. They didn't need anything else but one another. Penelope wore the trousers at that point, the moment they made it into the bedroom Derek was already wearing a loosened well knotted tie, a partially unbuttoned shirt and undone trousers, however Penelope was still perfectly dress, her hair ruffled. She stilled, and pushed him back onto the bed and stood over him. With a gleam in her eye and a smile full of poise and possessiveness he watched her arms go behind her and moments later her dress was pulled around her feet. Now she stood in front of him in killer high black patent heels, black French knickers and a black lacy strapless bra, all combined was lethal on his libido. She put her hands on her hips before she readied herself and finished off what she'd already started.

Day one of her challenge complete. She'd successfully seduced Derek Morgan more so than she ever thought she could seeing as she had him in the palm of her hands each and ever day.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Chapter two done! Thanks for all the reviews!

Hope you liked! Working on more now!


	3. Wakey Wakey

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Criminal Minds is mine, except my idea's, sadly they are only my idea's.

_**A.N:**_ RATED M!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Hell no! Derek first thought as the curtains opened, the dog jumped on the bed and his mind registered to everything. He did not want up just yet. That was until the smell of fresh coffee mixed with his baby girl drifted into his senses and he opened his eyes to her. Penelope stood in front of him, his shirt, his boxers, his socks. The rarity of her wearing socks were his, and only ever in the morning or on cold nights. Childishly she used them to slide around on the floor. Her favourite past time from when she was little and he had to admit, it was his too.

"Folgers?" Was all she said as she held the large mug, she still had bed hair, and he smiled as he sat up and took the cup from her.

He took a leisurely sip and smiled. "Mm, my woman makes the best coffee."

"'Cept I didn't make it, I just brewed it." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed tiredly and looked at him. "Meet me downstairs." She allured him, stole a kiss that tasted of coffee and then went downstairs, Clooney following in hot pursuit. He just sat and revelled in the morning sunlight. Life didn't get better that this.

Penelope was keeping her desires of the day low; she was tired out, almost to the extent of exhausted, from last night's activities. She didn't know being in control could be so tiresome. Derek always made it look so easy. She flipped the eggs and downed her coffee before making more. She was going to prove to Derek they could switch places easily. To do that she needed to be on the ball.

She put his glass of orange juice down as she heard him creaking across the floorboards upstairs and then dished up breakfast. Getting more coffee she put out a new mug for him. She looked at her masterpiece, a table laid with a feast for his breakfast, they did this occasionally and she'd never gone this far. Pleased with herself she went back to finishing the cooking, dancing to the music, waiting for her man.

Derek walked in and found his baby girl mid song, dancing in the middle of their kitchen, singing into a spatula. He laughed and leant against the doorframe before she fell into embarrassment and looked at him.

"Loved the show baby girl." He said laughing at her as she blushed.

"Switching places handsome." She told him with a stern look on her face, a hand going to her hip. "It's usually you in this attire and doing this show."

"Keeping up appearances eh Garcia?"

"Keeping up slipping standards more like Morgan." She retorted jokingly and she squealed as Derek went towards her and started to dot her skin with kisses and tickling her. "Challenge! Challenge! Challenge!" She called out and he stopped. "Uh huh Agent Morgan let the tech kitten go." He released her some. "I trump you for the next couple of the days. You can prowl like me but you are the on the end of this baby girl's plans. Now sit." She smirked as he gulped. "I mean business sugar shack."

Taking that as his finally warning he let her go and took a seat, pouting before having a full breakfast put in front of him. Penelope then sat opposite him and smirked as she picked up the jam and started to ply it on thickly to her toast. "Fun we could have kitchen ingredients..." She told him and waggled her eyebrows at him; he chuckled and looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah think about it Angelfish, it might happen."

"You woman are a dangerous mastermind."

"Well when I'm let lose I am." She growled at him and took a bit of her toast, swallowing she licked her lips free of jam and groaned at its deliciousness. "A strawberry jam covered fiancé..." She allowed herself to trail off and looked up as though deep in thought. Derek's laughter brought her eyes down to his level. "It could happen. I had a helpless fiancé last night. At my beck and call as well. That's a never seen before occurrence."

"I'm like a shooting star sweet thing. It's a rare thing and if you miss it you might not ever see it again."

"Oh. I will be seeing it again my love, I will be seeing it soon." She told him. "I create this shooting star." She leant forward then. "But after we've gone shopping." She heard him groan. "For you." That pecked his interest and she rolled her eyes. She knew him too well.

However, getting upstairs to get ready, Penelope changed her mind. Her luscious chocolate God was in front of her, starker's too and she took advantage of it. She went up behind him and slipped her hands around his body, hands flowing across the intricate contours of his abs, lapping up the flawless smoothness of his skin. "Baby girl..." He started and turned before they ended up kissing.

"I fancy a shower." She told him and winked and took his hand and pulled him into the shower. Turning the water on she did their usual. Again her hunger for him grew, his for her too, and she latched on to his little man, one of her favourite parts of him, and hand her fun, making him quiver in her presence, under her power. Soon both hands wrapped around him, each hand on either side of his head as they kissed and as Derek's natural instincts took over to push her to the wall and take her there began to take over she spun him and put him against the wall and took over. Clambering on and getting the satisfaction of feeling him fit into her perfectly as the warmth of the water drizzle down on them.

They both moaned and both gasped one another's name and both allowed their bodies to do as it pleased and it wasn't until her orgasm exploded and she felt him release in her that they pulled apart still nowhere near fed of their hunger for one another. "We need to get ready." She told him as she fell against his chest breathlessly. "I've got plans and I don't intend to break them."

"What if it's for more mind blowing sex?"

"Don't challenge me more Derek Andrew Morgan."

"It's part of my charm." He teased and left the shower, slapping her bottom as he went. Penelope watched him leave and then finished showering. She'd never had this much of a sex drive being in the passenger seat of their relationship but then she supposed, giving and taking were two totally different things. Smirking, she liked both sides of a relationship.

Walking into the bedroom dripping wet she saw Derek was sitting on the bed, he looked up as she walked to him and then she pushed him over. "Baby..." Was all he managed as she crashed her lisp onto his and then she pulled away, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth as she drew away and went to the chest of drawers and found fresh knickers and lugged them on. "Damn woman." He muttered as he sat up and looked at her standing in nothing but knickers, her hair making her shoulders, neck, chest and breasts wet. "Paybacks so gonna be a bitch." He said and left the room.

It was at those words that Penelope knew that day two of her challenge was successful and they weren't even near losing daylight hours. Things could only get hotter.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Again she got her leg over... two ways...

Hope you liked!


	4. Leave The Film Playing

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Criminal Minds is mine, except my idea's, sadly they are only my idea's.

_**A.N:**_ Rated M again!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek woke up first the next morning. Penelope was snuggled into his side, her arm draped lazily across his chest, her breathing still deep, her curls fallen messily over him. He loved it when he had mornings like this, the mornings he could lap up the love of his life, have her in her most vulnerable state and enjoy his life with her.

He could take advantage here, be the leader in their relationship but then as he went to take precedence Penelope moved and kissed his chest, not once, not twice but three times before looking up. "Don't even think of it sunshine." She teased him knowingly and he rolled his eyes and then grinned at her. "It's Saturday, I still have a good 39 hours as ringleader." She said and turned to be on her stomach. "I've got a bit of a lazy day planned."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah..." She said and looked at him intently. "Rent some movies, order some Chinese, eat junk, take you on the couch and then sit back and watch another movie."

"What if I say no?"

"You don't get to say no." She told him quietly and climbed out of bed and left the room pulling a thin robe around her, she went downstairs and started breakfast. Hours later, when it was early afternoon Derek was upstairs when he heard the throat door shut and he was coming down the stairs to see his baby dripping wet. "Bad storm?"

"Uh huh, trust it to hit when I'm out and about doing my thang." She told him with a smirk. "It's so hot out there too."

"So god damn hot in here too baby girl." He said going towards her.

"Nah, I don't think so cupcake. My rules." She said and looked at his despondent look. "I'll charm you later." He then lightened up. "Let's get movies started and Chinese ordered, I'm insatiable right now."

"You're telling me!" Derek said and led the way, getting the telly ready and DVD on. Penelope gave him the bag from the rental shop and ran up stairs and changed into hot pant pyjamas and a thin top, she came down drying her hair with a towel and went and pulled the curtains shut so the only light was the telly and the lightening that occasionally flashed outside from time to time.

"Romantic." She said and a clash of lightening and a thud of thunder rang out and she threw the towel and crawled next to Derek on the couch. He pulled the light blanket over them the two of them and let the first film roll on. After the first film was done she got up and ordered food before retaking her spot and curling up against him again. "I love this way of life."

"What the cuddling with a sexy man or the leaving the bad guys to Hollywood?"

"Both." She sighed contently and put her head down and watched the film role out. It was when the food arrived that a whole near game began to play out. Penelope began to find a new hunger again. Derek found a whole new yearn.

Penelope was one side of the couch, Derek the other, slowly Penelope slid her left foot towards him and he felt her big tone push into his thigh, he looked up and she winked at him. "Screw it." She said and put her box of Chinese down and he did just in time to feel her collide with him and begin to kiss him. The film still playing out, they were surrounded by popcorn with soda on the coffee table and for a moment they felt like two teenagers again making out in the back of the cinema.

Derek placed his hands on her ample bottom as he laid under her and soon his hands climbed her bottom to deepen the passion and intensity in the kiss. If anything, he'd have to thank Hotch for giving them 4 days off to liven up their life.

Pulling away he saw the predator glare he knew as what he gave off when they were midst lust. The heat was gathering around them, the smells of everything lingering. Popcorn, Chinese, rain, his smell, her smell, the readying smell of sex. In a moment of madness he grabbed her top and yanked it off, she pulled his off and then both went for their bottoms, he then realised she wasn't wearing any knickers under those hot pants.

"One thing sugar dick." She murmured as the kisses started again and he raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "I will get you screaming my name." It was then she released anarchy on his already aching body and took it slow. She let a hand tease his dick as she kissed him, and moved all over, sucking on the skin on his neck ,leaving the remnants of her drawing the blood to the surface of his skin, beginning the makings of love bites that wouldn't show as much on his skin tone as they did usually on hers. He felt her draw closer as her breath mixed with the minimal hairs that ran down from his belly button and soon she circled around his dick and pulled away from it, letting her tongue lick the head before giving her all, she knew when he was ready to released and she pulled away as he lay there in pure ecstasy. She kissed him and aroused him back to his surroundings as her felt her slide onto him and then sitting up she just rode him in their living room with the black and white movie playing to itself.

This time she carried on until both were done with their needs and then they just laid there, bodies still connected and he just grabbed a blanket and laid it over the pair of them. He knew Penelope was exhausted now and so was he from lapping up what she had to give.

Soon both were sound asleep.

Day three. One more to go before she was successful. So far she'd proven this challenge was made for her. Another day had just finished with her calling the shots.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ I know it's all hot and kinky but who wouldn't with Morgan? =P

Hoping you liking still!


	5. Domestic Godness

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Criminal Minds is mine, except my idea's, sadly they are only my idea's.

_**A.N:**_ Tamer than before =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

They'd both woken up much later that night and had just gone up and got into bed without a second thought for anything else. Now Penelope had woken up and was letting Derek sleep more and she was in the kitchen a cup of steaming coffee, the morning paper in front of her and an oversized shirt of his hanging loosely on her.

She had a pad of paper next to her and a list of things to do and she looked behind her at the living room before writing that as To Do. She wouldn't have much power doing tidying. Then again, she would if she was Domestic Goddess. Smiling she went back to the newspaper and her coffee.

Derek woke up and went to the loo before going downstairs, he'd picked up and put on the first things he could find, one being boxers another being a shirt of Penelope's that she'd bought about 50 billion times too big for her. He knew she liked baggy but his stuff was baggy, this was ridiculous. He went down and got himself a cup and poured in coffee and looked at her.

"Looking sexy handsome." She told him and looked up with her eyes before her head joined it, she leant lazily on the counter and looked at him. "Mamma's gotta be a domestic goddess I'm afraid sugar."

"Who said I'd complain about that?" He winked at her and took a sip of his coffee. "P, is it bad I don't wanna go back to work. Ever."

She shook her head. "I'd love to have sex with you daily like we've done the last two days too."

"You as the leader." He reminded her and something ignited in her eyes. "I like it."

"Sometimes the giver's gotta be the taker." She told him pointedly and turned the page of the paper. "Here yah hot stuff, sports page. Sit and read while I get food."

"How about you have some rest gorgeous and I'll do that."

She looked at him ready to agree and then didn't. "Sit there now." She told him and got up and opened the fridge, waiting for him to take her place and read the paper. He knew today was going to be a normal Sunday and he didn't mind. Normal was good in his profession.

He put his hand on the notepad and knew he was going to have to pull his weight. He didn't care. He had idea's of his own. One's that would surprise his baby girl big time.

Penelope got dressed casually that day, denim crops, simple top. The storm the night before had given them day of heat and the pair knew the heat would grow between them before the day was over. "Clooney!" She called out as she walked into the kitchen, getting no response she grabbed the lead and went into the garden. Derek was sitting playing ball with him and she smirked. "Hey lazy, I need to take our kid off for a walk."

"Go on boy. Go for a run with mamma." Derek said and threw the ball to the Pen, she caught it and smiled. "I'm gonna repaint the fence."

"Shouldn't that be my job?" She asked almost protectively. "Stop taking my role handsome or I might get angry."

"We swapping roles for _every_thing?"

"It was your challenge not mine... We're gonna switch places... a hunk of man meat said to me 3 days ago. I take my opposition on head first and see a challenge through to the end." She told him playfully as he stood and walked towards her. "There's a pile of laundry that needs ironing. Bowl full of dishes. Be the woman in the house and sort those."

"Now I know why woman become feminists." He yelled out behind her humorously as she spouted him instructions, he had to laugh at the last couple of days. It had completely turned their life upside down but things had never been better. It'd shaken something in them, made them experiment, think outside of the box.

He went inside and put the music on up loud and got to clearing up, he looked at the mess that was partially tidied up and began to finish it, he kept a look out for when Pen was coming back and when he saw her coming up the road he grabbed one of the bags of trash and went out in just his boxers, socks, and one of her shirts.

As Penelope turned into their drive and stopped, she had to laugh as her fiancé lifted the lid of the trash can up and put the bag in as femininely as possible. She was laughing uncontrollable as he minced it back up to the house like some model and then he stood in the door way and turned, stroke a pose and then melted into a smile at the tears running down her face from laughing.

"Hey baby girl, I was taking my role in our relationship serious here. Stop laughing."

Still laughing Penelope walked up the drive towards the steps to the porch. "I'm not being masculine enough."

"Being dominant enough though."

"In there now boy!" She told Clooney and then looked at Derek. "I actually meant you big boy." She said as she proceeded into the house but Derek grabbed her hand spun her round and pushed her to the doorframe of the big front door. He carried on and kissed her heatedly and she pushed him off. "Na uh. Midnight handsome midnight."

Derek growled at her. "Why'd you have to take me serious on this?"

"You hate losing the trousers?"

"I want some fun princess." He whined as she walked into the house and hung the lead up. "I wanna do to your body what I'm yearning to do. I wanna show you who the daddy is."

"Midnight!" She said in a sing song voice at him and went to the fridge. "Hang on to your idea's for another 10 hours or so luscious stuff and you'll have free range unless I wanna extend my role."

"Oh, hell no woman! Midnight and normalcy will resume." Penelope looked at him as she drank some water and he could see her smile in her eyes. "It's nice being the taker but I like being the giver. I like my name being screamed enough to bring the house down." He could see she wasn't giving up just yet. "One bit of advice goddess then." She raised a brow in anticipation at him. "When I say payback's a bitch I mean it. You'll be whimpering at my mercy come one minute past midnight."

"Bring it." She told him with certainty as she approached him. "I've brought it to the table already but you beat that and we'll see."

She slapped is bum like he had done the day before and left him to it. Derek Morgan weakening told her she'd won this and she couldn't wait to be the taker knowing she'd beaten the man of her dreams at his own game.

Come midnight all she did was let him resume what he did best. A minute later she was actually whimpering his name out in pure unadulterated lust.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ Last Chapter Next Guys!


	6. Remembrance Of Payback Being A Bitch

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Criminal Minds is mine, except my idea's, sadly they are only my idea's.

_**A.N:**_ Last chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope woke up in the morning about 7 weeks after they'd traded places, she was home alone. An empty bed, a hungry dog, an unwelcomed alarm and work awaiting her. Except she woke up before the annoying alarm clock and bolted to the bedroom and brought up the microwave meal she'd barely stayed awake to eat the night before. Now she decided that microwavable food was so a no go.

She felt her stomach flip and she threw up again and she began to feel absolutely miserable but she had to get to work before she was late so between throwing up and regaining some composure she got herself ready.

Derek picked up his phone so that on the dot at 8 he'd ring his baby girl and see if she was up knowing that if she had her way their alarm clock would be shattered and in a million pieces on the floor. He didn't get an answer the first time and tried again.

"Heya handsome." Penelope said as cheery as she could muster at that moment.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" He worried instantly at hearing her off tone down the phone.

"I think I've got food poisoning." She told him miserably, the urge to cry that she was ill and alone taking over. "That or a stomach bug."

"Should you be going to work if you're ill?"

"Got no option hot stuff. I'll be fine." She feigned at him down the line. "Work calls. I'll be fine." She said and she felt her insides somersault. "Hold that thought." She said as she catapulted herself into the bathroom and let the phone drop to the tiled floor as she threw up. She grabbed her phone and wiped her mouth. "I'll call you back." She said and snapped her phone shut as a realisation hit her.

No period. Emotional. On off vomiting. Weird cravings. Tiredness. Tenderness. PREGNANT. Penelope felt the tears flow freely then as she stared at the wall in front of her. She wasn't ready to be a mom, heck she didn't even think she'd make a good mom. In a moment of no hesitation she grabbed her phone and called Derek back.

As soon as he answered she spoke. He didn't even get a greeting in there. "I might be pregnant." She said and broke down at the thought. She had a home, a house that was ready. A man that she loved but she was absolutely terrified.

Derek couldn't help but smile at that sentence. Even with Penelope crying he couldn't stop the feeling of joy rush through his veins. "Right baby if you're okay to go to work then go but on your way home I want you to get a pregnancy test or 10 and get them home." He heard her composing herself. "We know this case isn't gonna get solved unless we get something decent to work on so I want you to ring me, I'll heads Hotch up and then you're gonna keep me on the line. Got it?"

"Got it." Penelope sniffled. "Are we ready for this?"

"Born ready." Was all Derek told her and she believed him.

Penelope plodded through the day in literally the throes and motions. She didn't do anything extraordinary with her day; she just did what she needed to before being able to head home after a full day. She looked at the multiple pregnancy tests in front of her and pulled one out; looking at it she dropped it into the basket before a dozen more followed.

Now she stood in her bathroom and she looked at herself in the mirror, phone poised ready, tests all ready and she could feel the nerves. She jumped as it rang and she answered it.

"It feels wrong."

"What does?" Derek asked confused, she seemed resigned, distant.

"You're not here and I'm about to do the whole peeing on a stick." She said as she continued to stare. "You should be in the room with me, sitting on the floor waiting with me."

"I'm in the bathroom in the motel, on the floor. I know it's not perfect but baby you need to do this."

"Okay." She said and grabbed the first stick. When she was done she had them all lined up, a timer on and she sat down on the floor so she couldn't stare. "I blame you for this."

"Me?" Derek asked shocked and then dissolved into a chuckle. "We romp a lot sugar. Especially in those 4 days..."

"Honey, that weren't no romp session. That was some sexually driven escapade." She told him as she calmed and remembered, Derek wouldn't run, they wanted a family. If it was now, so be it. "Maybe being on top really does make it easier to get up the duff."

Derek laughed; he could hear that she was calming. "Or maybe it was my payback on your aching body." He teased her and she groaned in remembrance at him.

_Derek was ready and waiting in their doorway that night, come one minute to midnight he stood in waiting as Penelope rushed the bathroom, coming out he wrapped his arms around her, and half pushed, half carried her to the bed, kissing her hungrily as he went. He pushed her down and then it happened too quick for Penelope to react._

"_Oh no!" She said as she pulled at the cuff on her right arm, the one that was keeping her tied to the bed post. "Don't you dare Derek." She told him as he cuffed her hand and she heard a chime of a phone._

"_Midnight!" Was all Derek said as he pulled her top down her body to get it off and then pulled her pyjama bottoms down with it. "Payback." He told her and kissed up her thigh, he felt her squirm, felt her quiver as his breath hit her clit and he knew he'd gotten her already when his tongue hit it. _

"_Oh God." Penelope said almost helplessly as she felt utterly powerless to his teasing, she began to ache for him, feeling the wetness begin she knew what she needed and she knew she wasn't going to be getting it anytime soon. Derek continued to have his way with her before he began to crawl up her body, leering over her sexily, kissing at her skin. He kissed her left boob before sucking the nipple, his hand remaining on her clit, teasing her, feeling her getting wet and ready. "You're a tease."_

"_That you love." He told her and began to kiss her and then pulled away without her being ready to finish. He sat back between her legs and he pulled them up and when he saw the access he needed he just thrust right in and hit her g-spot that he knew so well and Penelope whimpered his name before it began to strengthen in magnitude and need. _

_He looked at the bedside clock, this was record and he knew what to do before he wasted too much more time. Then as he thrust her again in quick succession her got what he wanted. "DEREK!" Rang through the bedroom._

"_That's what I wanted to hear." He told her and began to get his entire revenge._

Penelope snapped out of her flashback by hearing Derek and a ringing. "P shut that alarm up." He told her coolly. "Just breathe baby and get up and look."

"Easier said than done." She muttered as she turned the alarm off and then readied herself. She got up and looked at each of the sticks, her eyes glazing with tears, her silence almost deafening. "When you coming home daddy?"

"Hell yeah!" Derek shouted and jumped up and ran out of the bathroom, Penelope heard the startled voice of Reid and the others came into hearing range. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Penelope laughed and the tears flew down her cheeks as she smiled, that in itself told her that trading places had been the been the best thing her and Derek had ever done in their life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N:**_ THE END!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
